Takuto Kira
Takuto Kira (タクト·キラ Takuto Kira) is a shinigami, who works for the Death Pediatrics Ward. Biography Human life When Takuto was human, he was an orphan. He was also the lead vocalist for Route:L, along with Keiichi Wakaoji and Aoi Koga. He had a tumor in his throat, like Mitsuki, and when Wakaoji became a doctor and cured him, he lost his voice. He then committed suicide by jumping from the top floor of the hospital in the manga. In the anime, it was a motorbike accident. Shinigami life Physical appearance Takuto has black hair which is tied back in a short ponytail and navy blue eyes. In his Shinigami clothes he is seen in a short shirt with long sleeves, a blue hoodie with a swirl on it, a backpack that has his wings on it, blue jeans and a belt, white gloves with blue stripes at the end with a picture of his cat form on them, and a cat hat. He can also be seen wearing casual clothing. When he is in his cat form he looks like a cat plushie. Personality and traits Takuto has a personality. He usually shows his Tsun-side. Takuto seems to get confused whenever Meroko talks about him getting jealous over other guys. In the anime, he was more passive around Mitsuki when confessing to her. In the manga he was more aggressive when confessing his feelings. For example, he pins her on the bed saying her won't let anyone have her. Also, in the manga, he was more cunning. Relationships Mitsuki Koyama Mitsuki was the girl he was assigned to collect her soul. However, Takuto finds himself falling in love with her. He shares his feelings with her, only to be rejected. Later on, though, she reciprocates his love and they become a couple at the end of the manga. In the anime, Takuto saves her from a man who was about to kiss her. He also kisses her twice. The first was for CPR when Mitsuki collapsed while she was running to an audition. The second time was when Takuto is reluctant to drink from the flower of forgetfulness, so he and Mitsuki kiss and he consents to drinking from the flower of forgetfulness. Meroko Yui Meroko was his partner as a Shinigami and a lifetime friend who has an unrequited infatuation with him. In the anime, she is more passive; however, it depicts her love for Takuto as being much deeper and more permanent than the manga. She says she is in love with him, but by the end of the manga she has fallen in love with her new/old partner Izumi because Takuto is in love with Mitsuki. Trivia Appearances Manga *Mitsuki's Case Anime *My Promise to Eichi *Along Came the Manager *Thoughts On a Song *Her First Assignment *A Long Day in the Studio *Full Moon Debuts! *Is It Really a Hit? *I Want You to Hear It! *The Rules of Show Business *The Dangerous Lens *Green Onion Ramen and the Saint's Stone *A Mini Concert *Do Your Best, Substitute Manager *Her First Kiss!? *The Rival Appears! *Takuto and Mitsuki's Disagreement *Run to the Audition *A Singer's Voice That Can't Be Heard *Meroko, All Alone *A New Inspiration *A Solo Performance—Live! *Moving Panic *My Father's Song *Please Dr. Wakaoji? *My Message *I Won't Lose *Is Mitsuki an Expert On Love? *The New Death Spirits, Izumi and Jonathan *Someone Who Might Know Where Eichi Is *It's Autumn School Festival! *The Real Madoka Wakamatsu *The Illness Advances *The Gentleman On the Swing *An E-mail from Eichi? *The Best New Singer Award *A Present from Full Moon *Grandma's Past *Crossing the Pacific *The Stolen Pendant *To The Town Where Eichi Is *Eternal Snow *I Can't Sing Ever Again *Tender Hearts *Izumi's Enticing Offer *On the Night of the New Moon *Desire to Live *She Can't Turn Into Full Moon!? *Mitsuki's Feelings—Meroko's Feelings *I Just Can't Tell Him *Day of Destiny *Searching For The Full Moon }} OVA *Full Moon o Sagashite: Cute Cute Adventure External links *Takuto Kira fanlisting References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Members of Route:L